


Independence Day

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time Topping, Independence, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #44: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Alfred is finally his own nation, and doesn't have to submit to anyone any more. Russia is glad to help Alfred experience his new nationhood by forming personal alliances. In the butt. ((Includes mentions of dubcon past UKUS)) / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

"Ivan!" Alfred exclaimed, rushing to the large nation standing by his door. The older man laughed out a grunt when they collided, and despite Alfred's bandages and injuries, the young nation still had quite a lot of spunk in him. "You came! Did you hear, did you hear? I'm a free nation now!"

"Da!" Ivan giggled with a beaming smile, giving Alfred's attending soldiers and politicians a little wave as they excused themselves. Alfred grinned cheekily and shouldered his way into his little house, kicking off his shoes by the door. "I am very impressed, dorogoy. Very impressed. England has finally freed you."

"Freed me?" Alfred scoffed, brimming with confidence as he slung his gun strap over a hook and slipped out of his uniform, Ivan respectfully removing his coat and hat in the entryway. "Nope! I did all that myself! I beat him to the dirt and took what rightfully belongs to me and me alone! Now my people can live freely, and we can rule ourselves!"

Ivan nodded kindly along with his enthusiastic rambling, following silently behind him as America ventured into his house. America… "How does it feel, dorogoy? To have all of this new… freedom," Ivan chuckled warmly, ruffling Alfred's hair as the boy paused to think.

"It feels…...  _wonderful_. But you know, all the fighting really tired me out… You don't mind if I go to bed early, do you? I know you came all the way out here for me but…"

"Nyet, it is fine. May I join you?"

The blush on Alfred's cheeks was certainly not a no.

* * *

"This is so weird," Alfred giggled awkwardly as the two snuggled close together in his bed, both stripped to simple sleeping wear and nestled close together. Alfred had never liked those big beds Arthur had always made him sleep on, nor those big houses and especially not the fancy clothes. He liked to simple life, liked the rough and toughness of it. It made him feel good about himself and what he stood for.

And the cool body in his bed certainly felt good as Ivan draped an arm over his smaller frame. "A good weird?" Ivan mused through a little chuckle, the wintry nation subtly rubbing his chest to Alfred's in an attempt to stay away from the edge of the bed. Alfred blushed and nodded meekly, eyes downcast.

"H-hey, Ivan, we're… we're friends, right?" he asked shyly, glancing every so often at the pale skin marred by scars on Ivan's neck. The older man rarely took his scarf off and Alfred swore he was dreaming the last time he saw Ivan without his collar done up to his chin. Russia smiled, nodding slowly.

"I like to think we are. Why?"

"Because I just realized… Arthur is… He's my enemy, now. He's… He used to be everything to me, and I did everything I could to give back to him… And… and he abused me and now I… I don't know," the young man grunted and shook his wheat gold head before burying it into Ivan's chest. Russia smiled softly, cuddling him and gently combing his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I'm sorry…"

"It is fine," Ivan hummed, the noise rumbly and warming as they just held each other for a long time, the silence comfortable and cozy for them. Eventually Alfred lifted his gaze up, blinking slowly at Ivan from where he was still pressed close into his chest.

"I hate him, you know… But I'm a free nation now. He has to recognize me, and he has to stop treating me like a child. I know what I'm doing and I know that it's going to be hard but with enough will and spirit I'll prove to everyone how strong I am!" he promised, swearing his oath to the open air as his eyes twinkled like the stars that guided wayward souls to opportunity. Russia sucked in a breath and then smiled softly, pressing a little kiss to Alfred's temple.

"Da, you are no longer a child. You are very strong, even though you are so young…"

"Arthur still treats me like a child… He still slips up and calls me Colonies sometimes… I hate it. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person and I'm going to live my life for _me_!" he growled, eyebrows furrowed as he remembered sour memories that left a foul taste in his mouth. "I'm not a child… I'm not…"

Russia regarded him for a long moment before carefully rolling onto his back, pulling Alfred on top of him. He tilted his head slightly, admiring the surprise in Alfred's starry eyes. "Do you feel like a child, dorogoy?" he murmured, cupping Alfred's face and smiling when Alfred shook him away. Alfred remained quiet for a moment, squirming slightly on Ivan's much more muscular and broader body. He paused for a short moment, and then slowly nodded. Ivan's lips curled a little bit more into that deceptively kind smile. "Would you like me to help you feel more… mature?"

Alfred sat up in confusion, frowning as he slid down partially on Ivan's torso, the blanket bunching up around their legs. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously after a moment, drawing in on himself with a nervous look. Ivan hushed him and cupped his cheeks before sliding his hands down to caress his neck.

"Do you know what sex is, dorogoy?" the question echoed in Alfred's head and he instantly recoiled, lurching out of the bed and almost tripping over the sheets in his rush to escape, horror written all over his face.

"Oh, no! Not you, too!" he shouted, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to cover his fully-clothed body with his hands, as if he could somehow shield himself from Ivan's predatory gaze. "Damnit, Ivan! I thought we were friends! I don't want sex!"

Ivan blinked, honestly surprised and a little hurt by the swift and firm rejection. "I-it was just an offer, you do not have to-"

"No! I'm tired of everyone always trying to fuck me! I'm not a colony anymore, I'm not going to just fucking spread my legs for anyone!" he shouted, and in a huffing flurry of movement rushed to get dressed, visibly shaken and very much distressed. Ivan blinked.

"Calm down. That was not what I was meaning," Ivan explained very simply, making sure each word was clear and punctuated as if that would get Alfred to relax. While not completely trusting him yet, Alfred did slow down in his hurry to escape, glancing over his shoulder to see Ivan slowly sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. A shudder creeped up his spine as he watched Russia slowly undo his trousers, the material tugged down over his plush thighs a moment later, discarded in a little pile at the edge of the bed. Alfred gasped, staring in shocked horror and mild disbelief at the erection growing from between Ivan's legs. "You were wanting to feel more mature, da?"

"U-uh, y-yeah. I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Dorogoy, have you ever fucked someone before?" Ivan asked calmly, slowly rubbing a hand up and down his length to entice Alfred closer, drawing him in closer to his spread legs. Alfred's cheeks almost fumed from the scarlet blush burning on his face, his freckles melting in with the hot rosy color. Ivan smiled and rolled his head to one side, offering his sensitive neck to the smaller nation.

"Uh… n-no, England never let me when I asked…" he blushed and fidgeted, unable to stop himself from staring at Ivan's cock, eyes bugged out and lips trembling as he could only watch. Ivan giggled, taking his hands away from himself before simply opening his arms in invitation. Alfred gladly stumbled over, shedding off the shirt he had managed to put on.

Ivan's giggles filled the air as Alfred pounced on him, pushing him down to the sheets and awkwardly clambering between his legs. "R-Russia," he breathed softly into Ivan's flesh, his warmth making Ivan shiver with anticipation when the nervous young nation latched onto his neck and started to suckle. Russia groaned and let his eyes flutter closed, lying still for Alfred as he abused his sensitive flesh. "Can I really f-fuck you? That's okay?"

"I would not have offered if it was not," Ivan explained casually, a mischievous grin on his porcelain face as Alfred sat up straighter. The boy nodded slowly, glancing down nervously at the dip between Ivan's thighs. Russia giggled and then tugged him down for a kiss, hands roaming up underneath Alfred's thin cotton shirt as the young nation sloppily tried to use his tongue. "Do you have oil?"

The question caught Alfred off guard, the man sitting up again. He struggled valiantly not to stare at Ivan's dick from where it poked and prodded against his tummy. "I have olive oil in the kitchen, would that work?" he asked after a moment, and then scurried off to go get it when Ivan gave him a small nod.

* * *

"Gently," Ivan crooned, gnawing on his lower lip as Alfred's inexperience played through, two fingers shoved up the older nation's ass and a small puddle of oil on the sheets beneath them. Alfred's body trembled as he worked Ivan open, eyes wide and staring, completely focused on the task at hand. A giggle bubbled up Ivan's throat, and he moaned softly as he arched in the sheets. "Do not look so serious… This is fun!"

"O-oh, right! Sorry!" Alfred panicked a little, his blush coming alive once more as Ivan tried to lighten up the mood. Smiling softly down at his hand, Alfred carefully pushed another finger inside his lover for the evening. "It's just… your skin is always so cold, b-but inside you it's so… warm."

Alfred wasn't the only one blushing then. Ivan opened his mouth to comment before gasping and tightening up, a spark in the back of his head sending tingling shivers racing along his body. "M-mm, right there…" he moaned softly, grabbing Alfred's wrist from between his pudgy thighs as he tried to push the fingers in a little deeper. Alfred blushed, having never seen Ivan so hot and bothered and  _soft_  before. It wasn't that the strong nation seemed weak, but to see Ivan in such a state of submission was…

Incredibly erotic.

Alfred's dick perked the more he thought about it, the more he squished Ivan's plump thighs and butt in his hands and realized how malleable he was, the more he listened to Ivan's mewls of pleasure and whimpers for him to continue, the more he worked Ivan over and noticed how sensitive he was everywhere. He could hardly hold himself back when Ivan spread his legs a little wider and started palming Alfred through his clothes.

"Hurry up," Ivan murmured, rubbing Alfred slowly up and down the length of his shaft as he brought his smaller prick out into the light. Alfred keened in the back of his throat, shaking and fidgeting as he tried not to melt into a puddle of pleasured goop. Ivan smiled, sitting up under him and kissing his open mouth. "I want to be one with you, now."

"I-Ivan," Alfred groaned, the competitive, domineering spark relighting in his eyes as he shoved the larger nation down, using his ever-powerful strength to keep him pinned. He rocked his hips against Ivan's, grinding their cocks together and earning a moan of encouragement from his lover. "I-I'm going to put it in now, okay?"

Ivan nodded feverishly, chewing on his lip as he stared down between his legs, feeling Alfred prod against his loosened entrance. "N-nm… just go ahead. I can take it," he promised, having no reason to tell Alfred of his few hundred year long streak of celibacy. Needless to say, he couldn't hold back a scream of pain when Alfred shoved himself all the way in in a single rough jerk.

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he instantly panicked, holding deathly still as if any movement might shatter Ivan to pieces. The older nation just let out a strained chuckle and nodded after a moment, lips and legs trembling as he squirmed on the sheets.

"Da, I am alright. Move, I want to feel you within me," he cooed, draping his arms over Alfred's shoulders and lacing them behind his neck with a warm smile. Alfred groaned and nodded quickly, starting to rock his hips in and out, the oil making the plunge smooth and wonderful. Is this how England felt all the times they'd been together? No wonder he was always calling Alfred into bed with him, he felt amazing!

"Tell me if it hurts too much," he whispered, and then braced himself on the bars at the head of the bed, starting up a vicious and slippery pace that had Ivan mewling in an instant, skin slapping against skin as Alfred feverishly rut inside of him. The bed creaked in protest against the floorboards and the wall, but the sound was easily drowned out by Alfred's enthusiastic grunting.

After the initial minute Ivan quieted down significantly, letting out a few whimpers here and there as Alfred continued to go at it, the squelching of the oil making them both hornier than ever. The sex felt  _fantastic_ , the slipping and sliding motions almost hypnotic in the heat they produced, Alfred slowing down to draw out the pleasure. With a groan, Ivan twisted his face into the pillow, shuddering at the new angle as he rolled onto his side and let Alfred in deeper. "O-oh, fuck, I-Ivan-" Alfred choked up, eyes rolling back slightly as he quickly swallowed his drool. "G-gimme your leg, I wanna try something-"

With a pleasured noise Ivan lifted it for him, arched off of the bed when Alfred settled the back of his knee over his shoulder. His foot bobbed in the air with each thrust, Alfred buried down to the hilt in Ivan's tight and slick ass. "Da! Nhm, that feels good-" Ivan gasped, cheeks flushed hot as Alfred just keep going, drilling him into the mattress. "Harder!"

"F-fuck I-I'm so close," Alfred could barely get out between breaths, hugging Ivan's leg as he slammed his hips in and out, relishing in each cry he managed to wrestle out of Ivan. The pleasure clouded Alfred's brain in a wash of ecstasy, and in his delirium he felt Ivan yank him down into a ferocious kiss as something wet splashed against his stomach, the rippling muscles of Ivan's ass sending him far, far over the edge and into an oblivion of euphoria.

* * *

"Aaaahh," Ivan giggled as they finally recovered from climax, Alfred curled on Ivan's strong chest as their legs tangled together. The sleepy nation perked slightly, earning a gentle pat on the head from his elder. "I am all sticky now, dorogoyyy!"

Alfred laughed a little and muttered out a half-hearted apology, kissing Ivan's heaving chest before carefully slipping out with a delicious pop. If he wasn't so exhausted, the noise probably would have been much more arousing. "That felt so good… Thank you, Russia."

"Vanya," Ivan corrected with a sly and devious smile, arms wrapped around Alfred's torso as he hugged him close, rubbing their noses together in a friendly eskimo kiss. "Happy birthday, Alfred… And may many more come."


End file.
